legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Forge (Soul Reaver 2)
Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |architects = • The ancient vampires |ownership = • The ancient vampires |status = Intact |features = • |inhabitants = • Swordsmen thralls, Sorcerer thralls, Greater thralls |items = • Reflector, Light Forge key, Light Forge halberds, Light Forge tridents, the Light Reaver |appearances = }} The Light Forge was an elemental Reaver forge encountered by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2. Created by the Ancient vampires, the forge was located on the eastern banks of the Great Southern Lake in the south of Nosgoth northern mountains and was the second forge encountered by Raziel in the game, initially discovered after Raziel left the Sarafan Stronghold in the Pre-Blood Omen era and entered shortly after Raziel had imbued the Dark Reaver at the Dark Forge. Completing the puzzle of the forge, Raziel was able to imbue the Wraith Blade with elemental Light, creating the Light Reaver. Role The Light Forge was a playable location in Soul Reaver 2, indicated as one of the main areas on the World map - shown as encompassing an area in south-central Nosgoth on the eastern banks of the Great Southern Lake, The Forge was the second of the ancient elemental forges found by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2, being initially discovered in the Pre-Blood Omen era in Chapter 1: A Reaver in Time and explored in Chapter 4: The Light Forge. Soul Reaver 2 - Map of Nosgoth at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) Soul Reaver 2 - Map of Nosgoth at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) The (almost) definitive Legacy of Kain maps thread at the Eidos Forums (by Shrykull/Bazielim) Shortly after Raziel first emerged from the Sarafan Stronghold in the Pre-Blood Omen era, he discovered a sealed door in the cliffs surrounding the Great Southern Lake, marked by a distinctive symbol. Investigating Nosgoth in this era, Raziel soon discovered the Dark Forge in the Swamp and after imbuing the Dark Reaver he recognized that the distinctive symbol represented elemental Darkness. Returning to the Southern Lake, Raziel was able to use the Dark Reaver to unlock the sealed door and enter the Light Forge. SR2-LightForge-Entry1.PNG SR2-LightForge-Entry2.PNG SR2-LightForge-Entry3.PNG SR2-LF-Power1.png SR2-LF-Power2.png SR2-LightForge-Activation01.png SR2-LightForge-Activation02.png SR2-LightForge-Activation03.png SR2-LightForge-Activation04.png SR2-LightForge-Activation05.png SR2-LightForge-Activation06.png SR2-LightForge-Activation07.png SR2-LightForge-Activation08.png SR2-LightForge-Activation09.png SR2-LightForge-Activation10.png SR2-LightForge-Activation11.png SR2-LightForge-Activation12.png SR2-LightForge-Activation13.png SR2-LightForge-Activation14.png SR2-LightForge-Activation15.png SR2-LightForge-Activation16.png SR2-LightForge-Activation17.png SR2-LightForge-Activation18.png SR2-LightForge-Activation19.png SR2-LightForge-Activation20.png SR2-LightForge-Activation21.png SR2-LightForge-Activation22.png SR2-LightForge-Activation23.png SR2-LightForge-Activation24.png SR2-LightForge-Activation25.png SR2-LightForge-Activation26.png SR2-LightForge-Activation27.png SR2-LightForge-Activation28.png SR2-LightForge-Activation29.png SR2-LightForge-Activation30.png SR2-LightForge-Activation31.png SR2-LightForge-Activation32.png SR2-LightForge-Activation33.png SR2-LightForge-Activation34.png SR2-LightForge-Activation35.png SR2-LightForge-Activation36.png SR2-LightForge-Activation37.png SR2-LightForge-Activation38.png SR2-LightForge-Activation39.png SR2-LightForge-Activation40.png SR2-LightForge-Activation41.png SR2-LightForge-Activation42.png SR2-LightForge-Activation43.png SR2-LightForge-Activation44.png SR2-LightForge-Activation45.png SR2-LightForge-Exit1.PNG SR2-LightForge-Exit2.PNG SR2-LightForge-Exit3.PNG SR2-LightForge-Exit4.PNG SR2-LightForge-Exit5.PNG Upon entering the forge, Raziel observed murals depicting the Raising of the Pillars by the winged race in the era Before Nosgoth's recorded history and recognized that this served to banish their adversaries. Progressing further into the forge, Raziel was able to reach the main chamber of the forge - a large open chamber bathed in Sunlight and decorated with several distinctive crystals and a number of large statues, including one in a center of the chamber in a bowing position with a distinctive 'star' symbol atop its head. The main objective of the forge was to recover the star-shaped Light Forge key and return it to the main chamber, where it could be used it to activate the forge. This was achieved in several stages, with it necessary for Raziel to recover a number of Reflector items from Greater thralls and use them in conjunction with larger movable and rotatable Reflectors to manipulate the course of light through the forge and open different passages, ultimately allowing him to reach the Light forge key at the far end of the forge in the Material Realm and recover it by blinding the protecting Sentry eye. Returning to the main chamber with the forge key, Raziel was able to place it in the main statue, causing it to rise up and activate the forge altar hidden beneath it. Imbuing the Wraith Blade with the elemental Light therein created the Light Reaver and activating all Light-affiliated Reaver fonts. As Raziel left the forge he discovered that Reaver bolts from the Light Reaver could activate special Light crystals, and he was ultimately able to use this ability to re-enter the Sarafan Stronghold and its Time-streaming chambers Design and Layout SR2-LightForge-Light20-Material.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light20-Spectral.PNG SR2-Light Forge-Entrance Gate.png SR2-LightForge-ShadowBridge-Activate.png SR2-LightForge SR2-LightForge-Light1-Initial-Material.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light1-Initial-Spectral.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light1-Final-Material.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light1-Final-Spectral.PNG SR2-LightForge.png SR2-LightForge-Light7-Material.png SR2-LightForge-Light7-Spectral.png SR2-LightForgePillars-Symbols.png SR2-LightForgePillars-Symbols2.png SR2-LightForge-Light3-Material.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light3-Spectral.PNG SR2-LightForge-Cross.png SR2-LightForge-Light6-Material.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light6-Spectral.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light9-Material.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light9-Spectral.PNG SR2-LightForge-PillarMural.png SR2-LightForge-Light14-Material.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light14-Spectral.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light17-Material.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light17-Spectral.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light21-Material.PNG SR2-LightForge-Light21-Spectral.PNG SR2-LightForge-SolutionMural.png Notes *The "Light Forge" is named as such in Soul Reaver 2 stage directions and the Prima guide. Under Debug menus and game files the internal forge area is broken down into several chambers each listed under the main "Light" entry. The rooms are listed as: "Light1" - the main forge altar and statue room, "Light3" - the opening area containing cross 'gravestones', "Light6" - the room with the Light Forge key and Sentry eye, "Light7" - X, "Light9" - the room decorated with pillars murals containing a Greater thrall and Reflector, "Light14" - The long passageway leading to the Light forge key room , "Light16" - the passage between the top of the main pillars room and the top of the cross gravestone room, "Light17" - the side passageway off the main pillars room containing the 'dark obelisk', "Light18" - X, "Light20" - the forge entrance room containing the main murals and "Light21" - the small chamber between the entrance room and the main chamber. The narrow entrance passage leading from the Sealed door at the Great Southern Lake to the main mural room is instead listed under the "Lake" area, where it is listed under "Lake9". "Light7" and "Light18" are notably unstable and often crash, though their contents can be browsed in files. Along with the nearby "Lake9" and "Lake3" (internal lake area containing the Light forge and Spirit forge), the areas all only exist in one era, the Pre-Blood Omen era. *The Light forge contains a number of distinctive crystals that are activated by the beams of light used throughout the forge. These are visually similar to Light crystals and are effectively a 'demonstration version' of the principle - despite this the crystals cannot be activated by Light Reaver bolts, even if attempted when Raziel first enters the forge. Gallery Murals and textures light20a-0009.png light20a-0015.png SR2-Texture-LightForge-PillarMural.png SR2-Texture-LF-Ancients-LightReavers.png SR2-Texture-LightForge-SolutionMural.png SR2-LightForge-EgyptianAncientMurals2.png SR2-LightForge-EgyptianAncientMurals.png SR2-Texture-LightForge-AncientVampires-Wide.png SR2-Light Forge-markings.png SR2-Sun Door.png SR2-Texture-LF-symbols1.png SR2-Texture-LF-SunlightDoor.png SR2-Texture-LF-spiralsymbols.png SR2-Texture-LF-Reaversymbols.png SR2-Texture-LightForge-AncientVampire-Tall.png SR2-Texture-LF-Darksymbolscircle.png SR2-Texture-LF-DarkDoor.png SR2-Texture-LF-AncientsPray-Light.png Bonus materials File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-01.png|Bonus material art of the Light Forge (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-02.png|Bonus material art of the Light Forge (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-03.png|Bonus material art of the Light Forge (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-04.png|Bonus material art of the Light Forge (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-05.png|Bonus material art of the Light Forge (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-06.png|Bonus material art of the Light Forge (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-07.png|Bonus material art of the Light Forge (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-08.png|Bonus material art of the Light Forge (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-09.png|Bonus material art of the Light Forge (SR2). Appearances * Soul Reaver 2 See also *Reflector *Light Forge key *Light Reaver (SR2) * Soul Reaver 2 Bonus Material - The Reaver Forges at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References }} Category:Landmarks Category:Locations Category:Nosgoth Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 areas Category:Soul Reaver 2 locations Category:Stubs